


Colors of the World

by DroughtofApathy



Series: A Thousand Lifetimes [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Office Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, minor worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroughtofApathy/pseuds/DroughtofApathy
Summary: By the time Prudence entered grade school her arms and legs were a patchwork of colors. By high school, her skin was nearly bare. By college she'd fallen in and out of love faster that she could keep up with, and by the time she graduated with her Masters, she'd found her soulmate and lost her in the span of a single night. It would be years before they finally meet again, and when they do there's just one issue: Fidelia is Prudence's personal assistant.





	Colors of the World

By the time Prudence entered grade school her arms and legs were a patchwork of colors. Her parents had been so proud of the chaos adorning their eldest daughter. And their colors – her father’s a shining silver, and her mother’s a lavender – were the brightest of all. Colors were seen as signs of strength. Because they represented love, and what could possibly be stronger than love?

And Prudence, far from living up to her name, loved fiercely and passionately even at the tender age of six. She had her kindergarten teacher’s olive green across the back of her hand, and her aunts and uncles across her right forearm in a strange cluster of lines. Her parents had arranged for that the coloring ceremony when she was born though, so she hadn’t been able to say one way or another.

But just a few years into school, Prudence stopped getting so many colors on her pale skin. Her guidance counselor told her parents she was simply too bossy and headstrong and that the other children were intimidated by that very intensity and passion she’d been so prized for.

But Prudence hadn’t cared. She stopped trying to exchange her bold red with anyone else. If they didn’t want her color she wouldn’t deign to give it to them. No, she had other things like school work and her piano lessons to work on.

This trend, refusing colors and keeping herself aloof, stayed with Prudence all through high school, though a few swatches appeared here and there. The first major color came from her favorite teacher, Miss. McCarthy, who gave Prudence a pretty rose pink quite by accident on her wrist. Though a naturally pale color, it stood out far brighter than so many of the others. Miss. McCarthy would become something of an inspiration and a mentor for Prudence over the years. Prudence’s own red would only be a light little blob at Miss. McCarthy’s elbow. It bothered her off and on for years.

Then, in her junior year, with still only one true color to show for most of her high school career, she met a girl. The girl had just moved in from another state, and just like Prudence, seemed to value her education and hobbies above all else.

As class president two years running, Prudence made it her job to welcome the new girl to town. Her name was Valentina, and just a few weeks in, Prudence knew she’d be her best friend. They exchanged colors solemnly in a mini ceremony one night at a sleepover. The first sleepover either girl had ever had. With their already streaked arms, they opted to touch each other at the sides of their knees.

Valentina went first, pressing her fingers against Prudence’s light skin, leaving behind a vivid violet color. The two girls shared secretive little grins before Prudence took a deep breath and reached for Valentina’s leg.

She’d half expected her red to be only a faint brush like it had been with Miss. McCarthy. Surely, she couldn’t have any great impact on Valentina’s life. That girl was going to be president one day, Prudence just knew it. But there it was, brighter than she’d ever seen before, her own special bold and brash red against Valentina’s Hispanic skin.

Valentina had cooed over it in awe, asking what shade she called it. Technically, Prudence had explained, it was probably closer to a chili, according to a list of colors she’d looked up once as a precocious six-year-old. But she liked to call it crimson. It just sounded more badass.

Prudence and Valentina became everlasting friends. Even as they ran against each other for executive president on student council and Editor-in-Chief for the newspaper, their relationship never saw even a single crack to the surprise of every adult who watched them. Because really, president and editor were just titles, and friendship ran deeper than blood.

And then college rolled around. The two best friends went off together to a fancy ivy league where they could finally be surrounded by those who cared about learning as much as they did.

One day, while hurrying to her class on advance statistics, she bumped into another student who’d just been lollygagging in the middle of the hall. The girl – woman really – was wearing so very little that, when Prudence’s hand brushed up against her exposed midriff, she left a startling red behind. And, right there on her collarbone, where the woman had touched her, was a vivid shade of emerald.

“Watch where the fuck you’re walking,” the woman snapped, pushing away.

“Excuse me? Which of us was standing in the middle of the hall gawking at herself?” Prudence asked, glaring down at the other woman. But the woman’s expression instantly shifted as she looked Prudence up and down. She smirked, glancing at the green at Prudence’s collarbone. Stepping closer once more, the woman traced her color mark, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve left a lot of marks on a lot of people,” the woman murmured, her voice a sultry purr. “But this one just might be one of the brightest I’ve ever seen. And this little beauty right here? I’d say it’s pretty promising.” She tapped at her stomach, sending a wink in Prudence’s direction.

Prudence went to statistics, though she couldn’t concentrate on a word the professor said. And waiting for her when she got out, an hour and a half later, was that same woman from before.

“Stalking me now?” Prudence quipped, her voice much less scathing than before. “We don’t even know each other’s names. I’m Prudence.”

“Kiandra,” she answered, walking alongside the taller woman. “You got time to go for a coffee or something?”

Kiandra became Prudence’s first girlfriend, and first lover. Having much more experience than her headstrong girlfriend, Kiandra showed her tricks Prudence would take with her throughout life even when they’d both moved on.

Prudence and Kiandra dated for a few months, mostly having dinners at the dining hall together before going back to one of their dorms to either study or fuck. But after several months of a purely physical relationship, Prudence realized her and Kiandra were, while sexually compatible, far too different to get on romantically. After yet another screaming match, they broke it off.

Three days later, Kiandra met Valentina. Despite her having dated Valentina’s best friend for months, they had never officially met in person before. So, when Kiandra playfully slung an arm around her ex’s best friend’s neck, and her green showed up brighter and more striking than ever before, it gave them all a pause. And, when Valentina grabbed Kiandra’s wrist to remove that arm, her violet stood out even more brilliant than on Prudence.

And Prudence was happy for her best friend. And more than a little amused at the stricken expressions on both their faces. They both valiantly, foolishly, tried to tell her that because of their friendship and history they wouldn’t pursue anything if she wasn’t comfortable.

But Prudence’s friendship with Valentina was more deeply rooted that that, and even Kiandra was important to her. And she saw how deeply those colors ran. Far be it from her to keep soulmates apart.

She and Kiandra hadn’t worked out because they were just too different. But Valentina had better diplomacy, and Prudence knew she secretly liked a bad girl. And boy did Kiandra fall under that label.

There were other girlfriends over the years. Mostly just casual flings, really. They left little swatches of colors on each other’s skin. None particularly bright, but still there. It always seemed, to Prudence, that the colors on her skin burned brighter than the ones she left behind.

By the time she finished grad school, Prudence really only had a few meaningful relationships, but it stopped bothering her. Some things were just more important, and in the business world she’d be highly sought after for being someone who didn’t let her emotions rule her.

Prudence knew better than anyone that that assessment was bullshit. She did love, and she always loved hard, but just not often. Valentina and Kiandra were testaments to that.

On the night of her graduation, her two best friends took Prudence out to the club to celebrate. And clubs were places to get painted with dozens and dozens of colors for the night. By morning, usually most would fade or disappear completely. Colors from those who were just ships in the night tended not to stick around.

For Prudence, the colors from people like her aunts and uncles had faded over the years. Even her parents weren’t that bright, especially compared to the ones from her friends, or even Miss. McCarthy.

In the past when Prudence had come home from a night of drinking and dancing, her body was a full canvas. Contrary to popular belief, Prudence actually liked showing off her moves on the dance floor. Valentina too. Kiandra had been impressed and more than a little turned on as she grinded up against both women.

“Girl’s got hips,” Kiandra had commented about Prudence as she watched her dance.

“Makes up for the lack of tit,” Prudence had said, smirking. She moved her pelvis, relishing in how everyone around her watched spellbound. Valentina, almost as blessed in that region, gladly joined her, and Kiandra only took a second to down her shot glass before dancing over, her own curvy body easily melding between them.

All eyes had been on them that night, and this was no different. Kiandra, who loved dancing up against strangers, had streaks up and down her body. Teasing her about them classing with her outfit, Prudence went off to down several glasses of some disgusting drink. Which, later, she’d classify as her first mistake.

Head dizzy from the alcohol, Prudence mindlessly moved around the dancefloor, feeling nameless and faceless bodies press up against hers. The smell of sweat mixed with perfumes, only adding to her haze.

She vaguely registered Valentina and Kiandra almost full-on fucking in the middle of the room, giving a whole new meaning to dirty dancing. But in the mosh pit of scantily dressed twenty-somethings, they blended right in.

Eventually, she and her friends managed to regroup somewhere off to the side. Valentina pressed tall glasses of water into their hands so they’d sober up at least a little bit.

“Jesus, what the fuck is that?” Kiandra demanded, grabbing at Prudence’s halter top and nearly flashing the nearby patrons. Prudence screeched, swatting Kiandra’s hand away. “Pru, look at you.” Kiandra pushed Prudence’s hand away tugged aside the shirt again.

There, just along the top of her breast was a pitch-black color darker and bolder than she’d ever seen before. Prudence gaped at it, staring at a mark even more meaningful than the ones at her knee and collarbone.

“She’s here,” Valentina breathed, staring out into the never-ending crowd. “Prudence, you’ve got to look!”

Struck speechless, Prudence just nodded, and together the three women split up in the crowd, looking for anyone who had a black soul color. Valentina and Kiandra came back with their arms covered with countless colors, but none that shade of black. Even asking around did little to help their search.

“No, no one I know has that color,” the bartender said, polishing a few glasses. “It won’t be any of the regulars. That’s the kind of color that stands out pretty well.” Hours later, they headed back, dejected and morose.

“She was right there,” Prudence mumbled, sighing heavily. “God, and I’m moving into the city, next week. What are the odds we never cross paths again?”

“Darling, with a mark that significant,” Kiandra said, pointing to her chest. “You’ll see each other one day. C’mon, let’s just swallow some Advil and pass out. My head is going to be pounding in the morning.”

Prudence hoped dearly her friend was right, but so many years passed, and with no sign of anyone with a black color, she started to lose hope. She wondered sometimes if that was why the colors she started receiving from girlfriends and family and whoever else just weren’t as bright as they’d once been while her own red came out so much stronger on others.

She dated a small handful of women in between climbing the business ladder straight to the top. There had been that sweet blonde with the baby blue color she’d left on Prudence’s bicep, and the woman in the tech department with the short brown hair and wickedly fast fingers who left a metallic gold on her knuckles. And both times she left them long before they’d have liked.

Prudence liked to think they’d understood. That they’d seen the black at her breast and figured they’d never be able to measure up.

The black mark over her heart. God, so fitting. Prudence was starting to be convinced that that was the reason she couldn’t manage to meet anyone who left more than a light brush on her pale skin. Self-fulfilling prophecy indeed. But with that little mark of hope, no one else would do.

Sometimes, as she stared at her reflection in the privacy of her own home, she wondered if maybe it was just her. That, like so many times before her, the red she left behind on her mystery woman would just be a passing slash. Just one of the many colors to fade by morning in that club. But she had to believe there was someone out there who would think of her as _someone_. Still, she hid her mark, putting all her V-neck blouses in storage and relying solely on her high-necked shirts.

Eventually, after breaking more hearts than she’d have liked, Prudence retired from the dating scene. Her career was in full swing, and besides not having time to cultivate a relationship she knew would fail, she just didn’t want to have to walk out on someone again. Eventually, even the casual one-night stands tapered off as well.

But it was fine. Prudence found ways to cope. She spent most of her time absorbed in her work, and whatever spare she had with her friends. With Kiandra and Valentina on each side of her, she could trick herself into feeling like she didn’t need anything else. That her empty bed didn’t feel like a failure.

Now, at thirty-seven, Prudence was a few steps away from running the entire business. But with great power came great responsibility, and Prudence needed someone to lighten the load. The woman HR sent up to be her assistant was due any moment. From what Prudence been told, she was highly recommended, and had made a bit of a career out of being an assistant. Which meant she wasn’t some fresh-out-of-college brat looking to get references and move on. No, she’d know how to operate to a standard Prudence wanted.

“Miss. Fisher? Fidelia Makmur, pleased to meet you.” Prudence looked up, her mouth hanging slightly open for just a second before she pressed her lips together. The woman was older than Prudence thought she’d be, though she supposed she’d been warned. Much smaller too. A quick glance at her resume told Prudence that Fidelia was just five years younger than her.

“Prudence is just fine,” Prudence answered, motioning for Fidelia to sit. They did not shake hands or offer to exchange colors. That wasn’t what this was. “I must say, I’m pleased to hear you have knowledge and experience with this sort of job. I am, quite frankly, run ragged trying to manage everything myself. Please, tell me about yourself.”

“Well, after my third job as an assistant and hearing boss after boss complain about how incompetent their help was, I decided to advertise myself as a professional assistant. I rigorously researched your company and your job in particular to know exactly what you’ll need from me. I can be anyone you need, from a stenographer to a coffee-fetcher. And, because of a persistent lack of will to socialize, I’m available at any time for whatever you may need.”

Prudence couldn’t say she wasn’t highly impressed. This woman had seen a need for a specific thing in the workplace, and had adjusted accordingly. Prudence almost thought Fidelia didn’t need the instructions and other little tips she’d laid out, but she gave them to her anyway.

She was almost disappointed that she didn’t have time to show her new assistant around, but there were still so many things to do. She didn’t see much more of Fidelia that day, though she did glimpse the small woman walking back and forth, carrying several binders that looked obscenely large, and definitely not good for the environment. Fidelia must have thought so too because Prudence swore she heard her muttering about trees.

Over the next few days, Prudence watched as Fidelia turned her office inside out, changing and refining until they could both be satisfied. Even with her heels, the woman had a tendency to sneak up on her, scaring Prudence half to death.

“How do you keep doing that?” Prudence demanded, after dropping a stack of paperwork in surprise.

“Sorry,” Fidelia said, stooping to pick everything up. “I usually try be as unnoticeable as possible until the moment comes. It doesn’t help that I’m a little below your line of sight.” Fidelia smirked up at the taller woman.

“Yes, well,” Prudence said primly, rearranging the papers. “Sorry, what did you need?”

“Oh, just letting you know Miller called about the contract, he’s complaining about some semantics issue. I rerouted him to someone a little below your pay grade. Chase Andrews is on his way up to you now. I can stall him for about three and a half minutes. You might want to repin your hair.” Fidelia held out a small handful of bobby pins which Prudence wordlessly took, shocked at the attention to detail.

Fidelia vanished through the door, her heels clacking across the floor. Come to think of it, she always made noise when she walked in the halls. Something about a power strut. Great, so only Prudence got regularly startled. She shook her head in exasperation and readied herself for Andrews.

“You should fuck her,” Kiandra suggested, leaning against the doorframe. Nearly a month had passed, and Kiandra was getting rather tired of hearing her friend gush over some assistant she’d never even laid eyes on. So, rather than wait around for Prudence to never introduce them, she’d simply shown up at work.

The assistant from heaven may have been good, but Kiandra knew exactly who to flash to get security clearance. Really, she’d have thought by now HR would have replaced him. Seemed like quite the safety issue if she did say so herself.

“Kiandra, I really don’t have the time for this,” Prudence said tiredly. She tossed her reading glasses onto the desk, resisting the urge to rub at her eyes. “I’ve got a meeting in ten minutes.”

“No, you don’t,” Kiandra said, flipping through a tablet that had Prudence’s schedule down to the minute on it. She’d swiped it from the assistant’s desk, and from the looks of it, Prudence had finally met someone as anal as she was.

“No, she doesn’t,” said a voice behind her. Prudence was so used to this by now that she didn’t even jump, and Kiandra just smirked. “But I could easily arrange for one to crop up if you’d like, Miss. Fisher. Or shall I just escort this woman down to security?”

“Relax, Fidelia,” Prudence said, smiling slightly. “This is my good friend and occasional nemesis, Kiandra. Kiandra, this is Fidelia, my assistant.”

“In that case, I’m sure Prudence will forgive me for being so rude,” Fidelia said, holding out her hand. “But if you do not return my tablet I can see that the security guard who rolled over at the sight of your breasts won’t be so quick to let up you anymore.”

“I like her,” Kiandra declared, handing that tablet back with a flourish. “Oh, sorry.” Her fingers accidently brushed Fidelia’s wrist, leaving behind a green far brighter than just a simple acquaintance. Prudence didn’t know why her jaw clenched at the sight of Kiandra’s color on her assistant’s arm.

“Don’t worry about it,” Fidelia said, her voice dropping slightly. “I don’t mind when it’s such a lovely shade of green.”

“It’ll look even better in my bed-”

“Kiandra, can you please not flirt with my assistant while you’re about to have your eighteen-year anniversary with my best friend? And Fidelia, please refrain from seducing my oversexed friend. She’ll take you up on it in a heartbeat.” Prudence tried and failed to hide her amusement.

“Gotcha,” Kiandra said, winking lecherously in both their directions. “You want the lovely lady all to yourself. Well, anyway, gotta dash! So nice to meet you finally, Fidelia. Make sure she doesn’t run you too ragged. And if you ever want a little fun, just give me a call!” And with that, Kiandra sailed out in a whirl of green skirts.

Smirking, Fidelia mentioned that Kiandra seemed like a fun person to know. She didn’t, Prudence answered with a shake of her head, know the half of it. On a whim, she revealed that they’d dated back in college for a few months before they realized that Kiandra and Valentina were better for each other.

“I’d never seen marks so vibrant before,” Prudence remarked wistfully before remembering herself. She cleared her throat awkwardly, glancing at Fidelia out of the corner of her eye. “Well, never mind. It’s back to work.” Fidelia gave her a long look, her intense gaze boring almost into her soul, before nodding sharply and clacking back to her desk.

Prudence stared after her for a long time, Kiandra’s words floating in her head, just as annoying as the woman who said them.

As time went on, Fidelia met Valentina too. Though all three women assured her, separately, that they weren’t sexually involved – Prudence blushing and sputtering each time –, Prudence still felt inexplicably annoyed when her friends started spending time with Fidelia outside her office hours. She shouldn’t have, knowing how small of a social life Fidelia had to begin with, but jealousy was a strange thing indeed.

“You really should get to know her,” Valentina said for the umpteenth time. “Invite her to your place for a glass of wine or a bar if you don’t want to cross a line. That’s not so inappropriate. And she’s not exactly a blushing schoolgirl.”

“It would be entirely inappropriate,” Prudence protested hotly. “I’m her direct superior. God, the last thing I need is a sexual harassment lawsuit. And before you suggest anything crass, Kiandra, I’m _not_ sleeping with her. God, it’s awkward enough to have to contact IT because of what happened with Maude. I don’t want to even think about having to walk past her desk too.”

“She probably won’t want to have sex with you anyway,” Valentina said, filing her nails. Prudence tried not to look more than a little affronted. “It’s just, well, we’ve known her for how long now? And she still won’t give us her mark. She took both of ours and they’re pretty significant.”

Which got Prudence thinking, feeling more than a little smug now that she knew that. So, with that in mind, she planned to ask Fidelia out for a drink once they closed on that huge deal. But nothing ever went as planned because the next day it was one disaster after another.

Even more short-tempered than usual, Prudence snapped at anything that moved, including a shockingly tolerant Fidelia. The smaller woman had just calmly taken the verbal lashing, her eyebrow arched, before nodding and walking off to carry out whatever order Prudence had given.

The entire floor ran around for most of the day, scrambling to recalibrate after the nosedive they took. But, sometime after ten, the office emptied out, leaving only Prudence and Fidelia behind.

“Of all the incompetence…” Prudence growled, shaking her hair out of its tight bun. She was exhausted, irritable, and starting to sweat as the air-conditioning turned off for the night.

Fidelia, her chair rolled up to Prudence’s desk, had tossed aside her jacket, and changed from her slacks to a spare skirt she kept in her desk drawer. Prudence had never seen her wear one before, and it did little to help with the heat situation.

“I hate skirts,” Fidelia muttered, more to herself than anything. “Okay, let’s see.” Her face scrunched up, Fidelia carefully scrutinized her spreadsheets, comparing each individual cell for any mistakes, even crunching the numbers herself.

Prudence, too angry to properly focus, instead turned her attention on her assistant. She’d only ever met one other person with so few markings on their skin and that was herself. Every other person in the world had swatches all across their limbs and faces, but neither she nor Fidelia had much more than a few stray colors.

Prudence saw Kiandra’s green, but nothing else. She wondered where Valentina’s violet was and why it wasn’t somewhere visible. It took her a minute to realize Fidelia had caught her staring, and was now looking at her with an amused smirk.

“I don’t like to be touched,” Fidelia said by way of explanation. Prudence flushed at having been caught. “Besides, I’m trying to compile a rainbow.”

Fidelia inched the hem of her skirt up, showing off her lower right thigh. She had seven colors, most not particularly bright, lined up. Prudence recognized the violet immediately. It was the most bold color of the lot.

“Creative,” Prudence commented, trying not to let her eyes linger on the exposed skin for too long. “A pity you already have my color.” Fidelia hummed noncommittedly, tallying numbers in her head.

It grew hotter as the minutes ticked by, and eventually Prudence gave in and undid the button at her neck, her body already soaked with sweat. After glancing at Fidelia, seemingly more comfortable in just her sleeveless blouse, Prudence shrugged and unbuttoned three more, letting her upper chest breathe for once. Kiandra’s mark stood out against her pale skin, still as bright as ever.

Neither of them said anything for another hour, staring at their screens. Finally, Prudence slammed her laptop shut, groaning as she leaned back.

“I’m done,” she declared tiredly. “I can’t even see straight.”

“I’m never straight,” Fidelia remarked flippantly, tossing her laptop aside as well. Prudence chuckled, rolling her shoulders. Her shirt shifted, exposing her usually well-concealed modest cleavage.

“What’s that?” Fidelia asked, reaching forward. She moved aside Prudence’s shirt to get a better look at her mark. Instantly, Prudence grabbed Fidelia’s forearm, wrenching it away. They both gasped, and Prudence pulled away as though burned. They both stared at Fidelia’s arm, but it was just as bare as it had been before.

“What the fuck?” Prudence murmured, leaning closer. “That- that’s not possible. Unless, did I accidently brush against you at some point?” Fidelia shook her head, tracing the skin. But the only mark Prudence had left was from her blunted nails.

“Prudence,” she said slowly. “What color is your mark?” Prudence told her, but still couldn’t wrap her head around what was happening. Maybe it was just some strange joint hallucination brought on by exhaustion.

Fidelia exhaled heavily. Then she stood up, turning Prudence’s chair to better face her. Prudence gaped at her brazenness. Even with all her cheek, she hadn’t been this forward before. Her gape turned into a full-blown gawk as her assistant undid the button on her skirt, and slid one side down slightly. And there, riding low on her hip was a crimson slash, brighter and more beautiful than Prudence had ever seen it before.

Her hand flew to her chest, touching the black. Her eyes flew to Fidelia’s face as she pulled aside the fabric. Fidelia nodded, looking uncertain for the first time Prudence could remember.

“But… we…we can’t,” Prudence said, sounding so lost. “Fidelia, you’re my _assistant_. God, there are rules against this and- and it’s a complete power imbalance and…god. It was so long ago. Were you even old enough to be in that club that night?”

“Prudence, I’m not a child,” Fidelia said, taking her chin in hand gently. “You were what, twenty-five? Like you never had a drink before you were of age. Look, that’s not the point. We’re _soulmates_ for fuck’s sake. We’re soulmates and I don’t know anything meaningful about you beyond what I’ve gleaned as an assistant. As for those rules, we’re protected by soulmark laws.”

“You’re right, I’m being ridiculous,” Prudence sighed, slumping back in her chair. She flicked a curl of red hair back over her shoulder, only imagining what sort of sight she must have been, hair down, shirt half-undone. And gods above, Fidelia still had her skirt hanging off one hip, dangerously close to revealing more than Prudence was sure her fatigued brain could hand. More than her awake brain, for the matter.

Tearing her gaze away, Prudence decided to live up to her name for once, and suggested they have this conversation when they weren’t half-crazed with exhaustion and frustration. Which, of course, meant they didn’t speak about it for two weeks. And though both women acted as though nothing had changed, Prudence kept catching Fidelia staring morosely into space, and Fidelia felt Prudence’s pining from a mile away.

Wanting to talk somewhere more private, Prudence hesitantly invited Fidelia back to her place. Something she’d been meaning to do anyway, though they forewent the wine, wanting to be clear-headed.

“I’m not an intern who depends on you for references for career mobility or raises,” Fidelia argued. “Considering the ethics alone, it’s still not breaking anything. It’s hardly different than you and Maude in IT.”

“Of course you know about that,” Prudence sighed, blushing. “Alright. It just feels a bit strange, that’s all I’m saying. And it’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone. I- I mean, since we’re…soulmates…I want to do this right. And not just jump into something because of our colors. Are you okay with maybe just getting to know each other as friends first? Or at least not being intimate immediately?”

“That would be the responsible thing to do,” Fidelia agreed. “So, friends then. Okay. We can do this.” She winked playfully, taking her hair down from its tight bun. Friends, she explained, were allowed to see her with her hair down. And Prudence realized she’d never seen her hair in all its full glory. The jet-black strands fell down past her hips, and had she not been dressed, her mark would have been completely covered anyway.

Prudence made a soft whimpering noise in the back of her throat, longing to entangle her fingers in the glorious mass. But no, they were friends first.

So, Prudence broke out the wine, and the two women started just talking and trying to get to know each other. Neither, despite Prudence’s refined business social skills, and Fidelia’s way with words, were particularly good at starting friendships. But then, being decidedly atypical women, they made their own rules, and several weeks into this new state of their relationship, things were going remarkably well.

And though they wanted to keep work and play separate, this newfound friendship did wonders for their partnership in the office too. Though Fidelia had always been scarily in tune with Prudence’s needs, now she could predict up to three steps ahead. It was, as their coworkers said, rather terrifying really how in sync they were.

Though conversations flowed like rivers, other aspects of their relationship came far more slowly. Fidelia was wholly unused to physical contact of any kind, and Prudence loved hugs and small touches. She’d always been overly affectionate with those lucky few close to her.

For so long, Fidelia would either flinch away or tense up so much it made Prudence uneasy. But, after long conversations about personal space, they reached a middle ground somewhere. And to Prudence’s delight, once Fidelia allowed herself to relax and open up, she turned out to be as much of a glutton for soft touches and cuddling as she was.

A bit like a cat, Fidelia would gripe and moan, but just as soon turn around and situate herself in Prudence’s arms. Of course, as soon as Prudence moved or shifted, she’d pull away and look more than a little startled at herself.

The first time Fidelia had fallen asleep in Prudence’s arms on the couch, Prudence hadn’t dared to so much as breathe, fearing her…friend would pull away. She’d laid there, long after her arm went numb, just playing with Fidelia’s loose hair, and watching her smooth expression. It was moments like those that made Prudence want to throw patience out the window, but she didn’t. Because the wait would make everything so much sweeter.

The first time they went over to Valentina and Kiandra’s for game night decidedly lacked peace in any way shape or form. Game night with Monopoly and Risk on the table seldom ended well, and with four women who refused to lose it turned into a warzone.

Several shouting matches, and one overturned board later, they agreed that perhaps next time they’d stick to less…strenuous games. But, the very next time they all got together, someone suggested poker, and that was that.

Therapeutic, Kiandra called it. She was the least invested of them all about winning herself, instead smugly egging the others on and purposefully sabotaging. Well, strip poker always did turn out hilariously.

Prudence, several layers lighter than usual, did not agree. Oh, she’d been naked in front of Valentina and Kiandra before, of course. Ex-girlfriends aside, Kiandra loved getting raunchy, and somehow managed to charm both her more uptight girls to join her. But Fidelia hadn’t ever seen her in just her underwear and bra before. And though, had she and the other woman been friends and nothing but, she wouldn’t have given it a thought. But they weren’t just friends. That potential was always there, hanging just over her head, and Prudence preferred for the first time Fidelia got a glimpse of all of her not to be while they were all halfway to tipsy and gouged on chips and candies.

She tapped out after she lost her bra, stubbornly crossing her arms over her small breasts, and daring anyone to say she couldn’t cover. Valentina, fully naked and not at all fazed, just let it all hang out, and Kiandra was making a point to brazenly display herself for her girlfriend. Fidelia, still wearing her pants, was winning.

“Well, since that about does it for clothing,” Fidelia said, smirking. “I dare say I’ve won the honey pot.” The pot being a handful of stick pretzels, and a jar of actual honey from a bee farm in the country. Prudence knew as soon as they left, Fidelia would slip the honey in her purse. The taller woman occasionally put a bit in her tea, and Fidelia didn’t like sweets.

“Fine, miss winner. Close your eyes,” Kiandra said, pushing the pot towards her. She winked in Prudence’s direction. “It’s been way too long since I’ve seen Pru’s titties, and I miss ‘em sometimes.”

“Not much to miss,” Prudence retorted, self-deprecatingly. “And you’ll have to wait a little longer. Now, can I please get dressed now?” Sighing heavily, Kiandra tossed her lacy red bra over, mock-pouting. Fidelia politely turned her back, tossing her shirt back over her head. They all said their goodbyes soon after

And, just like Prudence expected, when she got home, she found a small pot of honey in her bag. Smiling, she placed a spoonful in her tea before bed. And then promptly tossed and turned for over an hour as she pictured Fidelia without a shirt. God, this whole friendship then eventually girlfriends may have been the smart thing to do, but god was it frustrating. And her hand could only take the edge off so much.

Their flourishing friendship resulted in massive sexual tension that finally imploded late one night when, once again, they were left doing massive overtime. Prudence watched as Fidelia changed from her pants to a skirt. Christ, she looked so good. And, safe in the knowledge that she wasn’t going to get slapped with a sexual harassment suit, Prudence stared hungrily.

“You’re not even listening, are you?” Fidelia asked, raising an eyebrow. Prudence snapped out of her daze, her face reddening. “I thought not.”

“I’m sorry, I just…I…” Prudence trailed off, her eyes straying back down traitorously. She groaned, partially at her own lack of self-control and most definitely at how Fidelia teasingly inched up the hemline. “Fuck, Fidelia. I can’t- not if you keep-”

Swiftly, Fidelia stood, pointedly not smoothing her skirt back into place. She stood in front of Prudence’s chair, nudging her knees apart so she could get even closer.

“Stop me now if you want to us to continue what we’ve been doing,” Fidelia murmured. When Prudence shook her head, pulling her onto her lap, Fidelia’s lips curled into a smile. She made short work loosening Prudence’s hair from its twist. Prudence sighed, her hands resting on Fidelia’s hips.

Fidelia meticulously combed through the red strands for any stray pins, accidently yanking harder than she’d intended. Caught off guard, Prudence couldn’t smother her low moan. Her eyes widened almost comically and her face turned red as she realized what she’d done. Fidelia regarded her for a long moment before experimentally tugging on a lock. The response was instantaneous. Prudence’s entire body shuddered as she tried and failed to stifle her whimper.

“Good to know,” Fidelia murmured, smirking. Prudence just turned even redder, hiding her face in the other woman’s neck.

“I- um. Oh, fuck waiting.” Prudence surged forward, capturing Fidelia’s surprised but infinitely pleased lips with her own. Fidelia dug her fingers into Prudence’s hair, softly humming in approval. Her other hand slid over Prudence’s shirt, undoing the top few buttons so she could slide a hand over her pitch-black mark. Prudence shivered, feeling warm fingertips ghosting across the top of her breast. She rucked up Fidelia’s skirt, digging her nails into her own red at her hip in response.

They pawed at each other, tongues battling for dominance. Somewhere in the haze that was her current state of mind, Prudence heard a bell ding. Fidelia pushed away, panting heavily.

“Someone’s here,” she said, slightly panicked. Prudence took in their appearances, cursing under her breath. Both their lipsticks were smeared across their faces, two shades melding to something indistinguishable. And though Fidelia’s hair was still pulled back in her ponytail, Prudence knew hers was probably a horrible mess.

Scrambling, they both frantically tried to straighten themselves out, and to their relief, by the time one of their coworkers – who’d forgotten her phone – came walking by, she was none the wiser.

Sighing with relief, Prudence sagged back, her heartbeat finally evening out. Of course, the moment Fidelia leaned over and asked if perhaps she’d like to continue this back at her place, it sped right up again.

Completely disregarding most of what she’d intended to take home, Prudence grabbed her essentials and pulled Fidelia out to the parking lot.

Hungrily, Fidelia pushed Prudence up against the hood of her car, kissing her senseless. Prudence gasped, hooking a leg around her slim hip. So much shorter than her, Fidelia has to stand on her toes, and even then, Prudence could see she was struggling to stay balanced.

“We- we need – oh fuck – we’re going to get arrested for indecency,” Prudence insisted, moaning as Fidelia sucked at her neck. “Fuck, my place is closer.” She tried to tug Fidelia into her car, but the smaller woman shook her head.

“I’ll take mine. If we get into that same vehicle, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you. And I’d rather get there in one piece.” Prudence nodded, giving Fidelia one last kiss before practically tripping over herself to get behind the wheel.

She definitely broke some speed limit on her way back home, and Fidelia was right there with her. They barely made it through the door before Fidelia was pressing her up against it, impatiently nudging at Prudence’s heels. Prudence kicked them off without breaking the impassioned kiss. She felt Fidelia roughly tug at her hastily repined hair, sending bobby pins scattering. Oh, Prudence was going to enjoy making her pick those up later. But not now. Right now, she needed to get Fidelia into her bed.

With effortless fluidity, Prudence pushed off the door, and lifted the smaller woman by the hips. Ignoring Fidelia’s yelp of indignation, she swiftly moved to the bedroom and deposited her- her Fidelia onto the mattress. She bounced slightly, narrowing her eyes. With a sharp tug, Fidelia brought Prudence down on top of her.

“God, I love you in skirts,” Prudence murmured, her fingers curling around the belt at her waist.

“Roll us over,” Fidelia ordered, already shoving Prudence’s pants over her hips. Prudence flipped them, lifting her hips for Fidelia to take her slacks off completely. Fidelia groaned, taking in the sight of the black lace, clearly standing out against Prudence’s pale legs.

“You’re in my color,” Fidelia whispered, licking her lips. Prudence smirked up at her, reaching out for the buttons on her blouse. She fumbled with the small holes, glaring at them as though they’d betrayed her. Growling deeply, she pulled, sending buttons flying across the room. She was probably going to have to pay for that later, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she caught sight of the dark red satin. And oh, thank god, it was a front clasp. Prudence made a note to make use of that later, but for now she really wanted to just enjoy her color on _her_ soulmate.

Fidelia’s skirt came off next, quickly followed by Prudence’s blouse. Groaning, Prudence pulled Fidelia back on top of her, wrapping her long legs around her hips. They looked, she decided, stunning together. Her all lanky paleness, and Fidelia tan and petite. And they’d look even more stunning once their hair mixed too.

Smirking, Prudence tugged the hair tie from Fidelia’s long black locks. Fidelia winced as a few strands caught, evidently not finding it as erotic an experience as Prudence learned she herself did.

“Thank god we’re not waiting anymore,” Prudence whimpered as Fidelia kissed and sucked at her neck. “Oh fuck!” Fidelia ran her tongue over the green slash over her collarbone, biting down and smirking in satisfaction as the skin around it became tinted pink.

Prudence shuddered, her flush traveling over the tops of her breasts, disappearing beneath the stark black bra. Fidelia seemed intent on exploring her body and all of its colors that burned far less brightly than the black at her chest. She had Prudence writhing and gasping as she kissed and bit each place someone had left their mark.

Science had disputed whether or not soulmarks were more sensitive when touched by the one who gave it to you. And Prudence didn’t have any credentials or real proof, but when Fidelia sucked at her black mark, Prudence damn near screamed.

“P-please!” Prudence arched her back up, trying to get more contact. “Fidelia, I- I need…”

“What do you need, darling?” Prudence shivered, hearing that pet name. Her mind worked to try and form a response, but she could only manage a few keening mewls. “You’re going to have to use your words, Prudence.” Fidelia smiled teasingly at her, flicking her bra strap down her shoulder.

Prudence whimpered in protest, reaching for the clasp. Before Fidelia could stop her, she had the red satin on the floor, and her lover’s small breasts in her hands. She was rewarded with a low groan as Fidelia’s eyes fluttered shut. But almost immediately, the smaller woman backed up, just out of reach. She couldn’t go too far, because Prudence’s legs kept her in place, but far enough that the taller woman whined at the loss of contact.

“Please,” Prudence said in a rush, regaining her speech. “Please, I- I need-”

“My my. You’ve never been shy about demanding what you want before,” Fidelia teased, running a finger down Prudence’s sternum. “Well, if you’re not sure…” Fidelia moved to slip beneath Prudence’s legs, but Prudence shook her head vigorously.

“No, please! I need- I need you!” Prudence had a nagging suspicion that Fidelia could have kept her begging the entire night, and she might have even enjoyed it, but right then, while her insides knotted and twisted and her pussy ached, she’d much rather be fucked sooner than later.

Fidelia pursed her lips, pretending to consider it. Prudence rolled her eyes at these antics. She sat up, nearly toppling the small woman, and flung her bra across the room. Her breasts jiggled more than they bounced, pink nipples hardening instantly. That did it. Fidelia pushed Prudence back down, throwing gentleness to the wind.

Prudence cried out sharply, hips bucking upwards. Fidelia grabbed them, pointedly holding them down. And though Prudence pouted, she understood it would be decidedly less fun if she accidently concussed the other woman with her cantering pelvic bone.

Her underwear vanished, joining the rest of the clothes somewhere on the floor. She laid completely bare and open for her lover. Her eyes fluttered shut as Fidelia seemed to compose herself, easing back into her maddeningly slow routine.

“Please,” Prudence begged. “Please, Fidelia!” She grabbed a slim hand, dragging it down to where she so desperately needed it. She expected Fidelia to pull away, or only trace what she wanted, but the other woman smirked and easily slid two fingers inside, curling them just so.

Prudence’s eyes flew open and she shrieked. There wasn’t even any room in her mind to be embarrassed at the want and need she was displaying. All she could think of was how to get Fidelia to make her scream.

She must have done something because before she could even move, Fidelia was lowering her mouth and – oh god! Prudence’s moans grew higher and more desperate. Oh, fuck. She was never sleeping with anyone who wasn’t a complete perfectionist again. Well, she wasn’t going to sleep with anyone besides Fidelia, hopefully, but her point stood.

Suddenly, her entire world narrowed to that Fidelia and her obscenely skilled tongue. Fidelia and her damn near magical fingers. Unable to help herself, she opened her eyes and looked down. Blind without her glasses, Fidelia glanced up. Her tongue swirled around Prudence’s clit, slow and exaggerated. That did it.

Prudence flung her head back, screaming low and guttural as she came. Fidelia’s name fell from her lips like a mantra. Her lungs burned as she desperately tried to gulp in some much-needed oxygen, but Fidelia kept sucking at her pulsating clit, and before Prudence had even finished the first orgasm, she was cumming again. Hard.

Stars flashed across her vision. Vaguely, she registered Fidelia slowing her ministrations, easing her back down to earth, but Prudence was still miles above, her every movement, every thought, sluggish and more satisfied than she’d ever been.

She could smell herself. Her wetness and sweat clung to the air around them. Many a time after sex she’d felt the uncontrollable urge to shower and rid herself of that odor, but now she basked in it. Basked in the heat of her body after Fidelia made her cum again and again.

“Jesus.” She hardly recognized her own voice. Never had it sounded that worn out and sated. When she opened her eyes, she saw Fidelia gazing at her lovingly, and it nearly blew her away again.

Suddenly, she wanted so much. She wanted Fidelia in her bed every night, and wanted to wake up to her every morning. She wanted to lazy Sunday mornings, and heated arguments that turned into even more heated sex. She wanted birthdays and holidays and anniversaries. She wanted to know every single thing she could about her wonderful soulmate. She wanted to marry her.

Instead, to her utmost embarrassment, tears rolled down her cheeks and she blurted out the one thought rattling around in her brain. “I love you!” Immediately, her eyes widened and she pressed her lips together tightly.

But instead of turning tail and running for the hills, or looking at Prudence like she’d grown another head, Fidelia just smiled, shoving her glasses back on her face. “I love you too.” And she said it so simply. So easily, that Prudence couldn’t not believe her. Truly, Fidelia loved her without reservations or conditions.

With a laugh, Prudence brushed away her tears, and reached for her lover. Somewhere along the line, she’d kicked off her panties, leaving her just as wondrously naked as Prudence. She pulled Fidelia onto her back, nudging apart her legs.

There, undeniably wet and wanton, she lay. Unlike Prudence had been, Fidelia waited patiently, but the other woman could tell she was hopelessly aroused. All she had to do was dip a finger into the warm wetness and run it up along the length of her vulva.

Prudence moved her finger in short sharp circles, taking note of the way Fidelia’s breath hitched and her body tensed.

“Keep doing that but move faster, that’s it.” Fidelia evidently had no issues voicing what she wanted. And even as her body started to tremble and tense, she kept speaking completely coherently. One day, in the future, Prudence was going to make it her mission to make her cum so damn hard she wouldn’t be able to string together two words. But not tonight. Tonight, she barely had the energy to focus on this, though she was so very glad she did.

Because seeing Fidelia, her hair spread out on the pillows like some sort of shining mane, arch into her touch and groan softly as she orgasmed was more than worth all the money in the world. It took less than a few seconds for Fidelia to recover.

“I don’t- I’m not sure I can go again,” Prudence confessed, seeing the look on her face. “God, I- I mean- I haven’t- Jesus.” She hadn’t cum hard enough to scramble her brain in years. Oh, she just knew Fidelia was going to be like the cat that got the canary about this. Which, she supposed, was fair. Had their positions been reversed, she knew she’d have bragged about it for ages.

But Fidelia was starting to shiver slightly as her body rapidly cooled off. Prudence was still boiling. So, Fidelia crawled under the covers while Prudence kicked hers away.

But even as they lay there, bodies too exhausted to move, Prudence felt wide awake. She stared at Fidelia’s beauty, wondering how she’d gotten so very lucky. She had all she ever wanted in life right here.

“You’re staring,” Fidelia murmured, opening her eyes. Prudence didn’t even try to deny it. She brushed a few bits of hair that had fallen in front of her lover’s face.

“Can you blame me? You’re gorgeous. Easily the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Fidelia scoffed. Prudence hadn’t, she argued, looked in a mirror recently then. Because obviously the most beautiful woman in the world award would go to her. Prudence was now the one to scoff.

“Okay, then I’ll be the most beautiful woman in Asia and you can be the most beautiful woman in the West. How’s that?” Prudence laughed, a delighted carefree little giggle that sounded like it came from someone ten or twenty years younger. She blushed, rolling onto her back. God, she was going to be sore tomorrow morning, but as she drifted off, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She’d forgotten to close the blinds last night. As the sun rose early that next morning, a single beam shone in her eyes, waking the older woman from her slumber. She growled in annoyance, and reluctantly sat up.

Well, she thought as she gazed over at a still sleeping Fidelia, perhaps being woken so early wasn’t so terrible. In the exact same position she’d fallen asleep in, Fidelia lay with her hair strewn across the pillow like a mane. Prudence sighed softly.

But then, she caught sight of herself in the mirror, and her content faded away. She looked a wreck. Her hair, which had been through quite the ordeal last night, was a mess of unkempt curls. Yesterday’s makeup was smeared across her face, and she could prominently see the bags under her eyes from a week of exhaustion.

Fidelia hadn’t previously had the displeasure of seeing Prudence bare-faced and uncovered. The thought of her waking up to this made Prudence’s stomach clench painfully. She wondered if she’d be able to make herself somewhat presentable and be back in bed before Fidelia woke. But Prudence knew her lover was a light sleeper from the numerous times the smaller woman had fallen asleep in her lap.

As carefully as she could, Prudence slipped from the bed and padded over to the mirror. God, she looked even more hideous up close. Behind her, she could hear Fidelia beginning to stir.

“You’re over there.” Fidelia’s voice was gravely with sleep. She fumbled on the nightstand for her glasses. Prudence turned away so she couldn’t see her.

“I’m fine. Go back to sleep, and I’ll be back in a moment.” She might have gotten away with it, but her voice gave her away instantly. Within seconds, Fidelia stood next to her, peering into the mirror. She gave Prudence a soft look, knowing what she was thinking.

“I should clean up,” Prudence said weakly, pulling away. She placed a hand in front of her mouth, hyperaware she hadn’t brushed her teeth.

“If you like,” Fidelia said carefully, leading Prudence into the ensuite bathroom. “But I plan to have my way with you, so it might just waste time.” Prudence flushed, smiling slightly. But she still didn’t relax until she’d brushed her teeth and at least cleaned the smudged makeup away.

“I’ve never been self-conscious in my life,” she said quietly, staring at herself in the mirror. “I- I don’t know why now of all times I’ve got to feel this way.” But standing there next to a woman who hadn’t ever worn makeup beyond her lipstick in her life, Prudence felt inadequate compared to such natural beauty.

Fidelia sighed, standing on her toes to properly reach her lover. “I hate that you do. And I hope I can show you exactly how striking-” she reached out and curled a lock of red hair around her finger- “you look like this. And if you’re up for it, I think I’ve got a fun idea if you’ll humor me.” Prudence nodded, a slow smile spreading across her face.

Grinning, Fidelia led Prudence back into the bedroom, asking if she would be so kind as to drag the mirror over next to the bed. Prudence flushed, beginning to understand what was going on. So, as Fidelia reclined on the rumbled bed, Prudence made a show of flexing her arms and moving the floor-length mirror over.

Dragging the taller woman onto the bed, Fidelia moved them so Prudence was lying back, her long legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

“Hand me a pillow, won’t you?” Fidelia asked, sinking down to the floor. Prudence trembled, reclining onto her forearms. “I’m going to fuck you now. Watch just how gorgeous you look, darling.” Prudence whined, already more than ready.

Looking in the glass, she saw herself all flushed and needy already, and Fidelia hadn’t done much more than crawl between her legs.

The moment Fidelia’s tongue licked up the length of Prudence’s almost embarrassingly soaked pussy, they both let out simultaneous groans. Her eyes slid shut, but she almost immediately opened them again, trying to keep her focus on her reflection.

Somehow, despite having been in Kiandra’s bed for months way back when, she’d never had to look at herself as she was – _masterfully –_ pleasured. She looked desperate, wild, utterly brazen. Her breasts bounced slightly as she frantically rolled her hips.

“Oh, god! Please!” Her arms started to shake as she tried to keep herself upright. She hadn’t been expecting to be so transfixed by her own image. As Fidelia mercilessly tongue-fucked her, and her cries of pleasure grew higher and higher, she couldn’t look away. Like a moth to flame she watched. Her face, her expression, she looked raw and unguarded. Totally surrendered to Fidelia and her own pleasure.

And then she saw it. The beauty Fidelia had been talking about. Her own beauty not dependent on any cosmetics or haircare routine. That’s all it took for her to spill over the edge, climaxing with a deep cry.

Her arms gave out, and she sank into the duvet, her breathing sounding almost thunderous in the silence of the morning. She laughed, sluggishly pulling herself up again after finally catching her breath.

“You were right,” she murmured, helping Fidelia stand. “That was…just wow.” Fidelia, to her credit, managed to keep her face from looking too smug, but only just. Determined to wipe that look right off of her, Prudence flipped them both. Fidelia seemed to know she was going to be on the receiving end of that move a lot.

She’d been too wrecked to have the pleasure of going down on her lover last night, and she fully intended to rectify that this morning.

She glanced in the mirror, seeing her long body folded up between Fidelia’s legs, and the smaller woman looking utterly relaxed.

The first flick of her tongue caused Fidelia’s breath to hitch and her body to tense. And oh, Prudence learned she was so much more responsive to her tongue than her fingers. It became, just for those precious moments, her only purpose for living; to elicit those little gasps and whimpers from the usually so self-controlled woman.

Fidelia trembled, grabbing Prudence’s hair and tugging. Prudence moaned. Trust Fidelia to somehow manage to turn her pleasure around on her lover. Prudence faltered slightly as she kept pulling gently. With determination to make Fidelia scream, she shoved a hand between her own legs to take the edge off.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Fidelia groaned, seeing Prudence start to buck up against her own hand. Prudence felt Fidelia go rigid before throwing her head back and moaning. Seconds later, Prudence followed, biting down on Fidelia’s thigh as she came against her fingers.

In exhaustion, she slumped down, inadvertently moving so their marks lay pressed against each other. She felt warm and light and that blissful want from last night returned full force.

“That’s post-orgasmic bliss for you,” Fidelia said lazily, running her fingers through Prudence’s hand.

“More than that,” Prudence answered, crawling up to lay next to her lover and soulmate. “That’s soulmate bliss. God, I need to calm down before I ask you to move in or something equally rash.” But Fidelia didn’t laugh, instead making a contemplative noise.

“I’d like to take you out on a handful of dates first,” Fidelia said seriously. “But after that I’d very much like to wake up like this every morning. Seems a bit strange to go from the sluggish stroll we’ve been moving at to cheetah speed in one night. Not that we’re normal people, of course.”

Prudence practically glowed at the thought. Dates. Going out on real dates with food and wine and whatever else they managed to cook up. Oh, she was definitely going to have to make some reservations. Now that she had Fidelia Makmur in her arms and in her bed, she just wanted to run full-speed ahead. But the vision of Fidelia in a black wedding dress was a bit too overwhelming for a post-coital early morning cuddle.

Sensing her whirring mind, Fidelia leaned over to distract her with a kiss. When Prudence returned her lascivious grin, Fidelia swung a leg over her hips and spread her small body over Prudence’s taller one.

And as Fidelia began kissing down her neck, Prudence decided to consider the future later, and just enjoy herself. She hadn’t let herself do that in a long time.


End file.
